Emmanuel Sanchez vs. Henry Corrales
The first round began. Trading kicks early, Corrales lands a good counter right. Sanchez lands a good leg kick. He reminds me of a Pettis type. Lands an inside kick. Corrales lands a good right. Sanchez lands a leg kick. Sanchez lands a leg kick. 4:00. Sanchez lands a badass body kick. Corrales lands a short left, Sanchez knees the body, clinch. Brief scramble. Corrales lands a right and a left. Corrales checks a leg kick. Sanchez lands a good body kick. Sanchez cut over the left eye. From here on switch Corrales and Sanchez. Corrales gets a takedown, Sanchez trying for a flying triangle no the way down, locks it up, double hammerfists, right elbows now, more. Pulling down on the head, right hammerfists. Has the arm, too. Pulling on the head. Right elbows, two of 'em. 2:00. Sanchez cranking the arm, goes for an omoplata, Corrales escapes to side control, Sanchez regains half-guard then guard. Sanchez might have gassed out his legs. Sanchez lands a left elbow. 1:00. "Get the sweep!" Corrales lands a left elbow. Sanchez stands and breaks away. Corrales lands an inside kick. Sanchez knees the body. 35. Corrales lands an uppercut and a right hand. Sanchez tries a high kick. 10. Corrales aggressive, lands a good right. Checks a leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Corrales but close and fun, great round. R2 began. "Circle!" Corrales lands a good left counter, is grazed by a high kick. Sanchez lands a good feint to straight right, then leg kick. Good exchange. Corrales lands a counter left. 4:00. Sanchez lands a beautiful straight right, high kick, flying knee, eats a left, tries a single, gets the back flying with both hooks, Corrales turns into him and slams him to guard. Sanchez stands to the clinch, crowd applauds. 3:00. Sanchez knees the leg. Another. Another. Knees the body, they break away. Corrales lands an elbow inside, eats a right. Nice exchange, Sanchez lands a right, eats a left, 2:00, an eyepoke, time called, boos. Nope, headbutt. They continue. Corrales lands a jab, eats a leg kick. Corrales lands a leg kick and a left. That cut over Sanchez's eyes is bad. Corrales lands a left and another. Sanchez lands a leg kick. And another. Corrales blocks a high kick, checks an inside kick. Corrales lands a leg kick. 2:00. Corrales lands a counter right. Sanchez grazes a high kick. "Low kick after his high kick!" Sanchez knees the body and again, eats rights to the body. Nice exchange. Nice exchange. Corrales lands a good one-two. Sanchez replies. He trips, rolls for a leglock,s cramble, gets the waist cinch. One hook. He drags him down, has both hooks. Works for the choke! Locks it in as R2 ends, 10-9 Sanchez but close. Think he stole it back. R3 began. Jimmy has Sanchez up two rounds. Sanchez lands a leg kick. Corrales lands a right uppercut stuffing a single, lands a right. Sanchez lansd an inside kick and a body kick. Corrales stuffs a single, lands a right uppercut. Blocks a high kick. Sanchez lands a leg kick. Corrales lands a big left. Sanchez lands an inside kick. 4:00. Corrales blocks a high kick. Corrales lands a one-two. Corrales lands a big beautiful right uppercut. And another eating an inside kick, too. Sanchez tries a spinning kick. Lands a leg kick. Corrales stuffs a double. Corrales lands a one-two. And a nice left. Sanchez lands an inside kick. Sanchez lands a blocked high kick, eats an inside kick. 3:00. Sanchez lands a body kick. Corrales lands a right uppercut, stuffs a single, clinch. Corrales breaks with a right. Corrales lands a leg kick and eats an inside kick, lands a right. 2:00 as he blocks a high kick. Sanchez lands an inside kick. Corrales lands a right uppercut. Sanchez lands a leg kick. And a beautiful left to the body. Sanchez knees the body, lands a left. Sanchez misses a spinning backfist. Corrales lands a pair of rights. 1:00. Sprawls a single. Sanchez knees the body. Corrales lands a right to the body, eats a left and an inside kick. 35. Sanchez lands a jab. Corrales stuffs a single, eats a right, blocks a high kick, 15. Sanchez lands a body kick. Sanchez gets the waist cinch, trips him down, one hook, R3 ends, they hug, 10-9 Sanchez, 29-28 Sanchez, close great fight. 30-27 Corrales.. 30-27 Sanchez... 29-28 split for... Sanchez, hmm wow. Sanchez was very respectful to Corrales, speaks Spanish to the Texan crowd. "Trying to be the Oscar De La Hoya of MMA." Not surprised to see Roufus coaching Sanchez. His style in R1 especially was reminding me of Pettis.